justleafyfandomcom-20200213-history
Greenfield Concert Hall
The Greenfield Concert Hall is a concert hall in which Rebecca performed twice/three times. It is located in Greenfield, specifically somewhat near the 88 Complex. Appareance It is a large, beige building with a lot of windows and a gray roof. It has an entrance area, a café area, a snack bar, the stage and the back of the stage, which is accessible from the outdoors. Events On John Spidacar's and Zac Danson's first evening, they went to the quarter's concert hall (Greenfield is the bottom-left quarter of the entire central island of the planet). There, Zac met a girl with a theatrical talent and he loved her performance very much. He liked it so much to the point he had to talk to her after her performance. He asked her questions, and John decided to get her home, but he did of course asked where she lived, though. So, he did make it to her home. Some time passed, and it's Rebecca's audition night. Zac and John had to make it to the concert hall by 10pm, so that's what they did. However, they did things, like walking around a river, exploring on suburbs and just chilling in general. Moreover, it's 9:30pm, and they made it to the concert hall. They were chilling, drinking coffee and talking in general. Though, at 9:45pm, Rebecca had to make it to the stage as fast as possible. When the audition began, it went out normally, until like in the middle of the stage, where she was about to be unexpectedly abused by Coke, so Zac and John had to stop him, but it was too late. He kidnapped Rebecca, shot policemen, innocent people, destroyed traffic lights, crashed cars and did a lot of crimes, all from driving a stolen police car, though he got shot by John and saved Rebecca as fast as possible. It was an intense night. What was shown next is that Rebecca's family members were all duct-taped and handcuffed on their houses. Basically, what Zac did was free them and opened up a portal to their world. John and Rebecca made it to her apartment, and Zac told her that her family members are now in her own world, so that they would see less crime like that. Rebecca didn't want to go to her own world of mouthless people just yet. She still wanted to be on this world to do her audition one more time tomorrow night and to hang out with Zac and John. Zac and John went to the roof and talked to each other about what they did. The next day, the concert hall was closed due to what happened yesterday. They're making the stage room more secure so that no unexpected murderer comes in. Another day passed, and it became the night. Rebecca had to audition again, so she did it. Zac and John were on the very front of the stage. When she sang and finished her scene, she was given a lot of praise this time by everyone. Category:Locations